vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/VI
The Xai Ascendancy, also known as the Xai Empire, Xai Space, or simply the Ascendancy, is a major galactic government located in the galactic southwest of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was established in xxxx NE following the Unification Wars on the adopted homeworld of the Xai, Xyon. It has endured for more than one thousand years, and has been expanding ever since, fulfilling its ancient Mandate of Xanus, which was supposedly given to the Xai by their god and creator, Xanus, as permission to conquer the known galaxy for themselves. The Ascendancy is the largest and most powerful empire in the known galaxy, with more than 318 planets, space-borne colonies, and mining outpost in some 106 star systems under its control. The Ascendancy is home to more than twenty-eight billion Xai and ten billion beings from across six subjugated species. Due to the scarcity of habitable worlds and the dangerous of interstellar travel, the Ascendancy, though massive is size, consists of but a few actual planets. The majority of the empire consists of massive space colonies that house tens of millions of Xai, and orbit either dead but resource-rich planets, or stars that are located on void lanes free of any spacial anamolies that constrict interstellar travel. The Ascendancy is a meritocratic patriarchy with theocratic influences. Each world of the Ascendancy possesses representation back on Xyon, and is self-governing to a degree with governors either elected or appointed by the central government based on skill and experience. Because of the manner in which the Xai void gate network is built due to the spacial anamolies of the galaxy effecting its usage and deployment, and the Xai Ascendancy's has grown in such a manner that possesses a inner core, outer core and frontier region, as well as many choke points and highly-strategic locations. Also, due to the Xai's policies regarding expansion, the lack of abundant habitable worlds, and the expensive and time-consuming terraforming needed for dead worlds, the Ascendancy is nearly always at war with someone over new planets. Thus, the frontier colonies are almost always on the frontlines of a conflict with a species seeking to maintain their independence. Though space may not be two-dimensional, the spacial phenomenon that exist certainly make it 2-D by constricting and filtering travel though certain locations, leading to worlds being heavily-fortified when at one time, many thought it was simply easier to go around them. Astrography of the Ascendancy Ianthina system *'Xyon (empire capital)' *#'Population:' 12,200,000,000 *#'Garrison:' III Star Legion, XIV Star Corps, XIX Star Corps, Black Fleet Xyon *#'Economic output:' ∂2,137.354 trillion aurum per annum (∂175,193 per capita) **'Marza (natural satellite)' **#'Population:' 240,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂21.972 trillion aurum per annum (∂91,554 per capita) **'Vesta (natural satellite)' **#'Population:' 125,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂10.271 trillion aurum per annum (∂82,174 per capita) **'Avalon (natural satellite)' **#'Population:' 80,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂6.510 trillion aurum per annum (∂81,386 per capita) Overall system data: Ianthina system *'Population:' 13,365,000,000 *'Garrison:' n/a *'Economic output:' ∂2,176.107 trillion aurum per annum (∂71,538 per capita) Onyx system *'Onyx (system capital)' *#'Population:' 5,200,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂470.402 trillion aurum per annum (∂90,462 per capita) **'Bastion (artificial satellite)' **#'Population:' 7,100,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂226.511 billion aurum per annum (∂31,903 per capita) Overall system data: Onyx system *'Population:' 5,207,100,000 *'Garrison:' n/a *'Economic output:' ∂470.628 trillion aurum per annum (∂90,381 per capita) Aura system *'Aurora (system capital)' *#'Population:' 9,200,000,000 *#'Garrison:' Auroran Battlemasters, XII Star Corps, XVI Star Corps, Black Fleet Aurora *#'Economic output:' ∂477.866 trillion aurum per annum (∂51,942 per capita) **'Astraeus (natural satellite)' **#'Population:' 430,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂7.918 trillion aurum per annum (∂18,416 per capita) Overall system data: Aura system *'Population:' 9,630,000,000 *'Garrison:' n/a *'Economic output:' ∂485.784 trillion aurum per annum (∂50,444 per capita) Iconus system *'Iconia (system capital)' *#'Population:' 9,200,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂884.432 trillion aurum per annum (∂96,134 per capita) **'Epistylia (natural satellite)' **#'Population:' 60,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂6.251 trillion aurum per annum (∂104,195 per capita) *'Kismet' *#'Population:' 3,800,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂331.413 trillion aurum per annum (∂87,214 per capita) *'Galvan' *#'Population:' 1,700,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂136.986 trillion aurum per annum (∂80,580 per capita) *'Kerella' *#'Population:' 3,200,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂270.880 trillion aurum per annum (∂73,211 per capita) Overall system data: Iconus system *'Population:' 17,960,000,000 *'Garrison:' n/a *'Economic output:' ∂1,492.976 trillion aurum per annum (∂83,127 per capita) BLANK COPY n/a system *'n/a (system capital)' *#'Population:' xxx,xxx,000,000 *#'Garrison:' n/a *#'Economic output:' ∂xx.xxx trillion aurum per annum (∂xx,xxx per capita) **'n/a (natural/artificial satellite)' **#'Population:' xxx,xxx,000,000 **#'Garrison:' n/a **#'Economic output:' ∂xx.xxx trillion aurum per annum (∂xx,xxx per capita) Overall system data: *'Population:' xxx,xxx,000,000 *'Garrison:' n/a *'Economic output:' ∂xx.xxx trillion aurum per annum (∂xx,xxx per capita) ---- The Xai Ascendancy is divided into numerous houses, each of which are further divided into countless families who make up the basic building blocks of Xai society. The Ascendancy is first divided into ten major houses; nine voting houses and one religious house with no voting privileges. The first nine (Madora, Xania Tekel, Maxa, Vella, n/a, n/a, n/a, and n/a) possess huge tracts of land, massive armies which number in the tens of millions, and thousands of devestators which possess the capability to destroy entire cities. The religious house (House Tok) possesses a single mega-city, a powerful security force, and enclaves in cities and territories across Xyon. The house is responsible for managing the religious services of the Xai and the Ascendancy, and maintaining a neutral stance in interhouse politics. Following the major houses, there are the fourty minor houses, who territories range from reasonable sizes to tiny polities that rely on the generosity of the larger houses for protection. Their armies are still massive by human standards, with even the smallest houses possessing armies made up of millions of Xai soldiers and warriors. According to recent estimates of the Xai governments, 60% of all Xai belong to the major houses (6% per major house), and the other 40% belong to the minor houses (1% per minor house). This means that a single major house outnumbers up to six minor houses that might be arrayed against them. Of course, they'd also have to deal with the other minor houses that may be allied to the major house. The Great Houses House Madora The largest of the ten major houses is House Madora. The Madoras gained hegemony on Xyon 500 years ago, thanks largely in part to their development of sardonikium and harnessing the power of nishatium in its entirety, which granted them technologically advanced forces for the conflict waged to bring the planet under their political sway. The current patriarch of the House Madora is Malakai Madora, who took over the position following the retirement of his father 120 years ago. House Madora has long been pursued for its position by House Xania, who was the final house to fall under the hegemonic rule of the Madoras. House Xania House Xania is the second-largest of the ten major houses on Xyon. It was formerly the most powerful house on the planet until 500 years ago, when House Madora defeated them during the Unification Wars. Bitter over its defeat, House Xania has done all in its power to usuper the position of the Madoras, and regain its influence over all the houses. The house is currently led by Lucius Xania, the youngest son of the previous Xania patriarch who lost the hegemony of the house to House Madora half a millenium ago. House Xania is determined to regain its might, no matter whatever means it must rely on. House Vella Once the most aggressive house on the planet, House Vella is famous for its battlemasters, many of whom were killed during the Unification Wars in the past. It is allied to House Xania, and has been an active member in weakening the hold the Madoras' hegemonic rule over Xyon. However, the Vellas have been faced with many crippling defeats in the past by the Madoras, one so traumatic, that it forced the house to concede defeat for the first time in several thousands of years. Since that day, the Vellas have been heavily supportive of the Xanias, and have sought to regain their lost honor from that violent battle. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright